Cokset
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Belgium ingin membuat coklat untuk teman-temannya tetapi ketika ia sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, ia menyadari bahwa salah satu bahan pelengkapnya itu hilang—dan ia behasrat untuk mengganti bahan pelengkap tersebut dengan sebuah makanan ringan pemberian Indonesia. Warning : OOC.


**Cokset**

**By : Ramagrochowska**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Summary : Belgium ingin membuat coklat untuk teman-temannya tetapi ketika ia sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahannya, ia menyadari bahwa salah satu bahan pelengkapnya itu hilang—dan ia behasrat untuk mengganti bahan pelengkap tersebut dengan sebuah makanan ringan pemberian Indonesia.**

**Warning : OOC.**

**A/N : Hints dari cokset yang berasal dari OS di Jika Nations Berada Didalam Kelas Ini yaitu Kripset.**

**.**

.

.

Hari ini aku—personifikasi Belgia akan membuat sebuah cemilan yang rencananya akan kubawa ke sekolah untuk kumakan sekaligus kuberikan untuk teman-temanku. Aku memang tidak berulang tahun tetapi aku memang senang sekali membuat makanan untuk mereka seperti yang dilakukan oleh personifikasi Jepang dan personifikasi Indonesia. Entah kenapa aku juga ingin mencoba hal seperti itu, padahal kakakku saja tidak suka jika aku melakukan sebuah kebaikan seperti itu.

"_Buat apaan sih bikin makanan buat mereka? Kamu terlalu baik, Bel!"_

Aku memang selalu meningat kata-katanya, tetapi apa salahnya bikin makanan buat diriku sendiri dan teman-teman.

Kemudian aku memikirkan apa yang harus kumasak untuk mereka, lalu aku membayangkan betapa harumnya gula dari _french toast_, renyahnya sebuah waffel, saus keju yang meleleh dimulut ketika menikmati _french fries_ yang dicelupkan pada saus keju tersebut, serta pikiranku mulai melayang pada sebuah kenikmatan yang manis dari sebuah cokelat.

Memang Belgia terkenal akan cokelatnya, banyak sekali cokelat yang diproduksi di negara yang berbahasa Belanda, Prancis ataupun Jerman.

Dari cokelat batangan bermerek atau cokelat dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan motif.

Tetapi yang paling terkenal di tempatku adalah coklat praline, yaitu sebuah cokelat yang keras diluar tetapi lembut didalam. _If you know what I mean._

Dan aku terpikir untuk membuat sebuah cokelat dengan isi kacang almond kesukaanku, lalu aku mulai mencari bahan-bahannya dan mengeluarkannya.

Cokelatnya ada, cetakannya ada, alat-alatnya ada, tetapi—

—Loh kok kacang almondnya gak ada?

Aku menyadari bahwa salah satu bahan pelengkapnya memang hilang, eh bukan hilang tetapi diminta sama si personifikasi Swiss yaitu Vash Zwingli, ya maklum dia juga suka membuat cokelat dan usaha cokelatnya sudah mendunia.

Kalo kacangnya aja diminta sama dia, gimana aku mau bikin cokelatnya?

Kemudian aku mulai mencari alternatif sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Stroberi itu sudah biasa, _rice crispy_ juga sudah biasa, apalagi kismis dan buah-buah kering lainnya. Lalu aku kembali menutup pintu kulkas dan melihat sebuah bungkus kripik besar berwarna merah yang merupakan pemberian dari personifikasi Indonesia.

Dan aku memegang bungkus kripik tersebut dan melihatnya—KRIPSET!

Sepertinya membuat cokelat dengan kripset itu tidak biasa, apalagi di tempatku juga ada varian cokelat dengan bubuk merica yang pedas atau sebuah irisan cabai.

Ini menarik dan aku makin percaya diri untuk membuat sebuah cokelat yang dijamin akan membuat teman-temanku ini menjadi ingin memakannya lagi dan lagi karena isinya juga tidak biasa.

Dengan semangat, aku mulai memasak dan ketika cokelat sudah siap, aku langsung memasukan kripsetnya kedalam cokelat tersebut. Sepertinya teman-teman bakal menyukainya.

.

.

.

**Kebesokan harinya...**

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke kelas yang masih sepi tetapi ada seorang perempuan bersurai hitam dengan pita berwarna merah dan seorang pria berwajah manis yang memiliki sepasang bola mata berwarna ungu yang begitu indah. Sekarang ini mereka sudah berbincang sambil belajar bersama.

"Hoi, Bella! Apa yang kau bawa!" tanya Kirana Kuspaharani si personifikasi Indonesia begitu melihatku masuk sambil membawa beberapa kotak berisi coklat-coklat yang mengugah selera tetapi terdapat kejutan ketika mengiggitnya.

"Ya, aku ingin melihatnya, Bella!" ucap personifikasi Finlandia yaitu Tino Väinämöinen yang sedang bersama dengan Indonesia sambil memainkan boneka yang berasal dari salah satu negara dengan pendidikan terbaik di dunia yang membuat si Alfred F. Jones si personifikasi Amerika Serikat sampai terkencing-kencing begitu melihat peringkat Finlandia yang mulus sekali.

Kemudian aku memandangi kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat milik personifikasi yang baru saja mempunyai bos baru. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang masih memikirkan rakyatnya soal kenaikan bahan bakar yang ditetapkan oleh bosnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Kirana" ucapku sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi cokelat agar gadis berpita merah itu dapat memilihnya.

Kirana menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah coklat berbentuk bulat lalu memakannya. Tino memandangi reaksi Kirana yang mulai memakan cokelat tersebut yang menikmatinya, tetapi—

"AAAHHHHHHH~ BELLA! INI COKELATNYA PEDAS SEKALI! LO MASUKIN APAAN SIH?!" teriak Kirana agak syok begitu ia mulai merasakan rasa pedas dari cokelat buatanku sambil berdesah tetapi lama kelamaan ia mulai mengetahui apa yang kumasukan pada cokelat buatanku itu. "Oh gue tahu ini apa." sambung Kirana sambil tersenyum curiga sementara aku hanya terdiam bingung.

Tino pun malah ikut memandang temannya tersebut "Emang apaan, Kir?" tanya pria tersebut penasaran sambil mengambil salah satu cokelat buatanku yang berbentuk hati dan memasukan pada mulutnya lalu menikmatinya.

"Rasakan saja sendiri, pasti kau akan mengenalinya" kata Kirana sambil mengambil cokelat yang berbentuk kotak dan memakannya lagi karena ia mulai ketagihan.

Personifikasi Finlandia pun mulai tersenyum begitu ia merasakan rasa kripset dari dalam cokelat tersebut. "Aku tahu, Kir. Ini kan kripset yang kau berikan pada Bella kan?" ucapnya pada Kirana sementara Kirana hanya menganggukan kepalanya kepada Tino.

"Tapi kau sukses membuat gue jatuh cinta pada cokelat rasa kripset yang satu ini." kata Kirana, dengan nada semangat.

"Ya, aku juga menyukainya. Aku harus membawa beberapa cokelat ini untuk Berwald, Eduard dan Mathias, mungkin mereka akan menyukainya." kata Tino pada Kirana dengan nada-nada yang bersemangat.

Lalu Alfred F. Jones si ketua kelas sekaligus personifikasi Amerika Serikat yang cerita itupun datang dan menghampiri kami. "Kalian kok ada makanan enak engga bagi-bagi sih? Jahat deh." kata Alfred sambil mengambil sebuah cokelat berbentuk segitiga dari wadah tersebut. "Bella, bagi cokelatnya ya!"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan tetap melihat wajah-wajah yang mulai menikmati sebuah cokelat yang berisi kripset hanya karena suatu kebetulan.

Semakin banyak teman-teman yang mulai mencicipi cokelat tersebut tetapi pada awalnya mereka kaget dan akhirnya mereka menikmatinya bahkan menyukainya.

Aku hanya tersenyum, mungkin suatu saat nanti cokelat ini memang harus terdapat di berbagai toko cokelat di negeriku.

.

.

.

**THE END. **

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Mungkin cokset adalah inovasi dari pemikiran sesat Ramagrochowsa, dan mungkin saja abis ini ada cokelat isi sambal /GAKMUNGKIN!/. Ide cerita muncul ketika membaca kotak review dari salah satu OS di Jika Nations Berada Didalam Kelas Ini yaitu Kripset bahkan ane juga makan _dark chocolate_ lagi.**

**Kiitos yang sudah membaca dan review!**


End file.
